


Prologue II

by DrGairyuki



Series: RWBY Heist [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humorous Ending, I just did this for fun, Prologue, Short One Shot, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: Yeah, It is short because I did this for fun.





	Prologue II

"Are you okay, Yang?" Blake asked as she and her girlfriend were laying in their bed, naked, in their hotel room.

"Yeah. I'm fine, kittycat." Yang said with a smile.

"Good..."

Blake then lay her head down on Yang and she purred. Yang sighed and ruffled Blake's hair as she remember of how they got here;

2 Years ago, she was just minding her own business as she was training before she saw a cat-faunus White Fang mook that resemble to the Ambain in clothing and attack her on sight, but the mook keep dodging her before she kick and throw over. However, the mook took off her and reveal herself to be none other than Blake, her partner and girlfriend. She reveal that she want to stop the White Fang on the inside out, which Yang quickly agree without hesitations despite the danger. They've manage to stop a couple of important operation for a year before the Lt. Saw, tired of Adam's ineffective and idiotic leadership along the other White Fangs members, throw him over and took matters into his own hands, forcing Blake and Yang on the run. They were just recently hiding in this hotel... for now... at least.

However, that was when someone then burst through the door by kicking it and then landed before speaking in a familiar voice. "WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!'

"Wait... RUBY?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, It is short because I did this for fun.


End file.
